freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF World (Mobile)
Were you looking for the PC version of the game, the troll version, or a free 1.2 update? A mobile port for ''FNaF World'' was a console port of the original FNaF World, released for Android on January 12, 2017, and was removed the following day. There was an iOS port planned, but after FNaF World's future updates being canceled, it was never released. The only way to get the Android version is to look for an .apk file of it. Differences *Some animations have been removed due to memory capacities like removing the animation of enemies and NPC's. **Idle animations are very fast. **Only Dee Dee and Fredbear are not affected by the moving animations. *Freddy's walking is very slow, though it looks like it only affects older Android phones. *Fredbear's, 8-Bit Fredbear's, Animdude's, and Baby's (Normal Mode Ending) dialogues have changed and renewed. **Most of them feature rather disliked or boring facts in and out of FNaF World, even a joke assuming the Bite of '87 victim. *Almost all of the OST's of the game are looped. *The enemies in the &*_ _ _TWRE area aren't photo negative. *In the Pinwheel Circus, it plays the Fazbear Hills music instead of the Pinwheel Circus music in PC. *In Pinwheel Funhouse, the map view isn't distorted. **This includes the Glitched Area. *Freddy in the overworld moves slower on older devices. Dialogues Choppy's Woods }} Bugs *Some attacks do not work sometimes. *Enemies and animatronics disappear sometimes even if they're not dead. *The main menu music doesn't play most the time. *The victory theme still plays after a battle, including when running is successful. *If the player runs away from a challenger, that challenger is added in the party even if it was not defeated. *Save file data appears to delete itself sometimes if the game is closed in a certain way. *The game will crash on random occasions. *Under extremely rare cicrumstances, if an enemy and a new challenger is encountered at the same time as a boss fight, the first normal encounter will not occur, and the boss fight will happen but the animatronics are invisible, cannot attack, and can still be attacked. If the player wins this fight through the use of Bytes and/or Chips, the challenger battle will occur but all damage taken during the boss fight will be distributed at the start of the challenger battle. The challenger battle will let you fight like normal, with all the Chips and Bytes and attacks, but with much lower health from the boss fight. Winning this fight will grant you the challenger like normal and the boss defeated. Nothing from that point onward is changed. Trivia *While most of the games of the franchise had between a few days and about 2 months to have a mobile version, the mobile version of FNaF World released almost a year after the release of the PC version. *After the port's release, many fans noticed how Scott disliked the game foretold in dialogue. **After that, the game was removed from mobile ports, saying Scott will not touch the game again. **The iOS version and Update 3 of FNaF World were canceled by Scott. Category:Games Category:Mobile Category:FNaF World